In Faith & Fear
by daisherz365
Summary: With the death of Fiona Larkin, Chibs is reunited with his daughter. Along with it comes two pieces of his past. One of which gains the intrigue of the Tacoma Killer. ChibsxOC HappyxOC - rated M for extreme violence and mild themes
1. Chapter 1

**IN FAITH & FEAR**

_Chibs is reunited with his daughter after a brutal accident. Along with her he is faced with two old friends who are there for support during such a difficult ordeal. Much to the Scotsman amusement The Tacoma Killer is intrigued by one of them. Its not something they see everyday but he doesn't mind, he decides to let it play out. It might be good for them both. Besides he has his own worries to deal with; living and not._

_a/n: this fic will roughly be set towards the end of s5 and through 6&7. A bit of an experimental piece but I couldn't let the idea go so here we are. I hope you guys like it. _

_much love,_

_day_

* * *

><p>1.<p>

It was a slow day. The Sons were working on cars as they came in but there wasn't all that much else going on. Jax was taking a few days and everything was eerily quiet outside of TM. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't the usual when it came to what usually happened around this little piece of Charming. Chibs and Happy were having a smoke at the little set of picnic tables that sat to the side of the garage itself.

Nothing ever stayed calm and quiet in Charming. Not now, not ever.

Chibs had finished his smoke, and Happy was clearly thinking of something as he had stopped inspecting every single movement that happened in or around the two of them. There were other people milling around doing their jobs or just having a little siesta.

When the sound of the familiar motor of a bike of their favorite kind came revving past had most people moving towards the outer gate of the Teller-Morrow. In all honesty, people on motorcycles weren't anything new here. The odd part was as Chibs got a glimpse at it, he recognized it.

"No way." He muttered and turned around immediately heading over to his own bike and hopping on it. Happy asked him if there was something wrong. He shook the tall man's concern off before rushing out after the motorcycle. They wouldn't have gotten that far.

Juice and Tig came out from the club's main doors. "Where's the fire?"

"There was a chick on Harley, Chibs knows her…I think." Happy said as he looked down the street where he saw the club's resident Scot speed down as if it was the most important thing in life, right now. He had to admit it probably would be better than sitting here.

"Let's go." Tig said as he backtracked over to his bike and mounted it just like Chibs had.

Happy being one who didn't normally ask too many questions unless necessary just shrugged before following after Tig and Juice. What harm could it do really? The scene they found themselves in was something familiar but also very strange.

"He's hugging the chick." Tig supplied.

"Oh, and kissing her forehead. How sweet."

Happy glared at the two of them. Were they really going to just give a play by play run through of every little thing that Chibs did with the girl. They had stopped far enough that it wouldn't be an invasion of privacy all that much but they could clearly see the duo who seemed to be well acquainted if anyone cared. Juice and Tig seemed to care an awful lot.

Happy was indifferent about it.

"Okay, ladies are we going to do this all day?"

Tig and Juice were ignoring him. He continued to stare at the two of them. Idiots. He started to head back to the TM when Tig called out to Chibs shouting, "Aren't you going to introduce us to your lovely lady?"

Chibs looked more annoyed than surprised at the fact that someone had followed him. His eyes traveling from the two idiots and then to Happy who looked very irritated. He smiled at him briefly before turning back to the girl who seemed to decide to follow Chibs back wherever he was willing to take her. To Teller-Morrow, surely. Happy decided to continue that way as he had planned. It was always a bad idea to egg on Tig and Juice. They usually were up to something. At least Tig was, it was in his nature to be up to no good.

By the time they were all back there Happy was inside the clubhouse with Chibs who readily introduced his female friend as Akira.

-x-

So this was Charming. She had heard a lot about it from various people through the network that surveyed for information in and out of Scotland and Ireland. The former being her home and also the home of the man who she had gone a great distance to meet in this town. It was said to be a small town with big trouble. Chibs had described it as safe, and that was her reason for being here now.

Well, that and something else. She had a present for him that he would have a lot of questions about. She had answers of course, but the hard part would probably be finding him. She had started off driving down the main streets in hopes that she simply stumbled upon him. It sounded simple but it had been a long time since she had even come to the states. Add to that the increase need to talk to him by day's end and well there was a large sense of urgency.

Ten minutes into her speeding through the streets and she had two things to worry about. First, Chibs had found her. Second, there was a police officer not too far away from them trying to be inconspicuous by hiding behind a pair of shades. There was one thing she hated more than having to bring bad news to someone you genuinely cared about, the law – cops were one part of that.

"What are you doing here?" Was the first thing Chibs said when he hopped off his motorcycle next to her own. She smiled at him, he still looked like he had the last time she had seen him. It had been roughly ten years, maybe more since the last time they had seen each other. He still had the scars which made her want to grind her teeth until she either bit her tongue or she couldn't handle the sound of it anymore.

Damn that stupid prick. How she hated him for all of this. Fucking Jimmy O.

She let it go for a moment as she placed her helmet down on the seat and answered him. "Is that anyway to greet your almost wife and best gal, Telford?" She chuckled, and waited for him to give her a proper welcome. He didn't disappoint much. Moving around her bike to wrap his arms around her and kissing her brow. "I'd know that bike anywhere, Buchannan. Helped you with it, didn't I?"

"That's better. It's still working so I can't complain. How 're ya?"

"Akira." He said softly with a little bit of a sternness thrown in for good measure. He didn't want to catch up and she got that. The last time they were in the same place she had her ear nearly blown off and he had given her time for a getaway while he fought. That was Chibs, alright.

"We should go somewhere quiet. It's a delicate matter."

"In trouble?" He asked.

"Me? Nah, darling I'm just here to deliver a package of sorts."

"Aye. I have just the place…" He started before some guys dressed in the same work shirt he had on from across the path yelled to him wanting to be introduced to Akira. Her friend just shook his head as she waved at the three of them. Her eyes stopped at the one who looked like he had been dragged along for the fun of it.

That had to be Happy. She knew most of the MC's crew but she had heard a lot about this guy from reputation than anything. She had never seen him before now but it had to be him. No other guy could look as serious as he did or have that look that he had in his eyes. She knew that look, and she tried not to look too delighted when she caught Chibs glancing in confusion at her because of how she was physically appearing while looking at his friend.

"Down boy, I'm not interested in him for me…"

"Never said you were, lass." He mumbled before moving over to his bike and beckoning for her to follow suit.

Akira did and she followed him through a gate that led into what looked to be a normal auto shop called Teller-Morrow. A family owned business, she knew. She spotted the Reaper almost immediately where the clubhouse sat directly near it. That's where they parked their Harleys and then Chibs led her inside.

She smiled seeing the bar first, she might need a drink after laying on all that she needed to right now to Chibs. She looked at the sofas and chairs littering the place, along with the pool table. It looked like everything had been used, and that was good and all but she knew what it was like in these clubhouses. Sophia wouldn't want to be here much. She would only hang out outside or the bar if anything.

She looked at Chibs at that thought. "The bar is probably the cleanest place in here besides church, right?"

"You sure know a lot about the MC, miss?" The youngest looking out of the four that was around said. He had a Mohawk and odd tattoos on his head.

"Almost married this one, so I know enough." She beamed as she touched Chibs shoulder as she hopped up on one of the barstools.

"Really? When was this?" This kid was really interested in Chibs' affairs. Chibs just gave Akira a pointed look as if to say, "Don't give him anything."

"Well before Fiona sunk her claws into him."

"Whoa! Someone doesn't like your Old Lady, Chibby." Tig laughed.

"Something like that." Akira responded before pulling Chibs down so that she could talk to him privately. Whatever was said wasn't something that needed to be heard by anyone else. As such the guys went about their way in and out of the clubhouse.

The only one was around a larger guy with glasses that looked like factory glasses. He was cleaning up around the pool table. Far enough away that it didn't appear that he would pick up on anything. That was good.

"What is it, Akira? You never wanted to come to the states remember?"

She ran a hand through her red hair, sighing. "Yeah, lots of things have happened. Ten years worth of things but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because of Kerrianne."

His eyes widen a lot, making Akira worry a bit about how he was going to deal with everything that followed this. "What's going on with my baby girl?"

"She's coming here, tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Fiona is dead. Car accident. I've been watching out for Kerri for some time now."

"If you are here how do you and I know she's safe?"

She smiled a little. "Someone we both know and trust is with her right now. They'll be on a plane by now."

"Who?" She knew he hated how little information she was dishing out but she had learned to be discreet but thorough.

"Sophia."

Chibs cursed. This was shit. "How's she doing?"

"She's going to stick around for a while. Your daughter is awfully fond of her." She nodded at him, there was enough info in there for him to get what he needed.

"And you, lass?"

Akira looked down at her hands. There had always been a chance of her turning up on Filip's doorstep again. After all nothing about her departure from him and the life they almost had had been an easy thing. "Not sure yet." She mumbled as she looked back at him.

"Where is she going to be tomorrow?"

"I'm going to get them."

"You wouldn't mind if I came along, would you?"

"I wouldn't mind the extra muscle…" She paused looking at his face. He had always been harder for her to read but easy for her to want to protect. "Anyone else you want to bring along?"

Chibs mouth pursed a little as he thought about it. "Hap, I trust him."

"That's the tall one with the dead eyes, isn't it?"

"His eyes aren't that dead." The Scottish man jerked in defense.

She put her hands up. "It's hard to tell when you're used to their ways. He might get along with that friend of ours, don't you think?"

Despite everything that had spilled over from her lips in the past couple of minutes he desperately want to laugh at this woman who had slipped right back into his lap as if she hadn't been gone for over a decade. His hands slipped over his hair as she shook his head at her. "You sure it was Fi?"

"Aye. I backtracked to be sure when word got to me. I was close by." She told him as she risked a small touch at his shoulder and squeezed softly.

Chibs shoulders shuddered as he sunk against the bar, and he wept.

Akira kept the negative thoughts about Fiona Larkin to herself and sat there with her friend. The tall man came over after a little while and served them with Guinness and Scotch. The former being hers as he had asked her quietly as Chibs was otherwise preoccupied.

He managed to pull himself back together by the time she had finished her first drink.

She lifted her new glass up. "Chun níos fearr amárach."

He brought his up and muttered a solemn, "Agus leis na cinn a chaill muid."

They had a few more rounds before Happy came in. He had to get going. "Hap I need you to ride with me somewhere tomorrow."

"What's up?" He leaned close to Chibs as Akira took their glasses and moved around to the other side. She didn't need to hear this part. She busied herself cleaning their glasses and putting them up as she waited.

"Daughter will be here tomorrow. Might need a hand."

"You got it." Something crossed his face but quickly disappeared as he left.

Akira wanted to ask Chibs something but decided it was better to leave it for a little while by his disposition. "C'mon, you need to get to bed." She told him reaching for his arm and helping him down the hallway and only stopping when they got to the room that he signaled was his.

She was just going to leave him there. She could check into the hotel that Sophia had found and come back in the morning. "You can stay in here." He mumbled as he kicked off his shoes.

She blinked at him. She was a little tipsy but she was still very aware. "You don't need me here, not now."

"Not what was on my mind, love." He gestured for her to the bed. "Won't sleep much, we can catch up some more."

Akira looked at the door and then back to Chibs. She sighed, before closing the door and sitting next to him. Her bag was on her bike but she'd get it later when she didn't have a solemnly drunk Scotsman to look after.

She didn't think it was a good idea to catch up despite her small intent to do so earlier. This was such a sad reunion. She didn't know how good any of it would be now that most of what she had come here for was on the table.

He wrapped an arm around her and they pushed back to lay across the bed. He let out a sigh. "You're safe here."

"I know." She mumbled, turning so that she was facing him and not the ceiling. "That was never a question before. I just…" She paused unsure if now was the time they would drudge up old matters. "It doesn't matter anymore. You need to sleep, Filip." She whispered finally.

He didn't say anything but kissed her brow again before closing his eyes. His hold was as strong as ever as he fell into slumber. She'd stay with him for the night mostly because of what she had brought to his door. He needed a crutch, and she had always served that purpose back home. She couldn't slink out of it just because she hated seeing him sad.

If she stayed any longer she'd fix it. Kerrianne's arrival would help, she thought.

They needed to be together. Father and daughter.

It would probably surprise him to know that it was his daughter weep that made her crawl back into his graces again after such a long departure. She wanted her father, and making this move to the states was the only way it was going to happen.

"I'm so sorry, Filip." She whispered quietly to him. It wasn't just this shit with his wife's death but everything before. It wasn't something she could stomach talking about but she felt heavy tonight as she lay there with him wide awake while he found peace in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**IN FAITH & FEAR**

_Thanks so much for all the follows an favorites with only a first chapter gettng up o.O_

_Also for the lovely reviews. You guys are awesome._

_A few replies:_

**_TakersSoulMate:_**_ I always want to give Chibs a hug, always. Thank you for the sweet review._

**_diannn, TheRealTayler13: _**_Here's a little more for you. Hope it's soon enough. :)_

_**arowley**: I am also a huge Happy fan, hence why he is one of main guys in this one. Hope you like where I take him in this one. Thanks!_

_Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this longer chapter. I almost kept it going but I had to stop somewhere right? Let me know what you think. _

_much love,_

_day_

* * *

><p>2.<p>

Chibs woke up bleary eyed a little confused as he spotted a bundle of red hair. He was careful as he moved his arms from around the waist of his bed mate. He sat up and ran a hand down his face as if that would make him a little more awake. His eyes shifted back to the bed where Akira lay sound asleep, still. He smiled a little. He had forgotten how nice it was to wake up to someone who wasn't there for a night.

What did he know really about it now, though? Akira didn't seem too sure about how long she would stay in Charming after Kerrianne and Sophia got here. That wouldn't be happening for a good couple of hours though.

He let out a sigh. This was a mess.

His wife was dead and he had shared a bed with his ex-fiancée and best friend after ten years apart. It was nuts, to say the least. Well, it wasn't too bad of a sight he had to admit. He couldn't dwell on it too much though as he heard voices coming from down the hallway. He got to his feet and padded over to the bathroom for a quick piss and shower.

He was at least refreshed if not all that together. Akira was still sleeping. He couldn't how long she had actually been asleep but he knew that she would want to change whenever she did get up. It took him a minute to realize that her bag was still out with her bike, and so he decided once he had coffee he'd go get it that way there was one less thing to worry about.

When he left the room he was greeted by the sight of Jax. "Hey Jackie boy." He greeted him as he poured himself a cup.

"Hey. Who's the extra Harley belong to?"

"A friend of mines."

Jax nodded but Chibs could tell that he wanted to know a little more. He was still trying to figure out what all of this meant. He was getting to see his daughter again which, was a great thing despite the circumstances. For all the shit that Fi had put him through he could say with much certainty that he was happy that he had got one good thing out of it; Kerrianne.

It did make him wonder if his daughter's mind had truly changed about not wanting to come to Charming or the states at all. Or was it about the loss that they both shared. Either way he would welcome her as always, with the love and care that she deserved. He sighed. He had missed so much because of all the bullshit that Jimmy O had put his family through. He'd try to do right this time, now that he had the chance.

He let out a sigh which made Jax nudge him in the side a little. "What's going on man?"

The club had gotten into so much shit by keeping secrets so he felt like it was something he needed to talk about even if it had nothing to do with it. He trusted Jax as far as he could throw him. The guy had already dealt with so much in terms of family issues that this might be a welcome relief for him. It was good news in a weird light. "Kerrianne is going to be here this afternoon."

"That's good, man…but why?" Confusion etched between Jax's brows as he watched the Scotsman gulp down a little bit more of his morning brew.

"Fiona got killed in a car accident."

"Shit. I'm sorry, Chibs. Is she coming alone?" Worry slipped onto the Pres' face.

"Nah, a friend is coming along. Close to the other friend."

"This other friend is in your room isn't she?"

He chuckled at Jax. The kid was smart or at least he had to have heard something from someone. "Aye. She's a good friend."

"Nothing more?" Chibs almost wanted to push him off the barstool he was poised on. He didn't give him an answer instead shaking his head and swallowing down the last of his coffee before getting off his stool and heading for the door.

"I'm taking that as a yes!" He could hear the blondie say. He just grumbled to himself a bit. He knew someone would be talking. If you took someone to your room they were supposed to be yours for more intimate reasons. He didn't do it too often but it wasn't something the guys were used to seeing. There was a bit of a hazy line between Akira and Chibs however.

He grabbed the duffle that she had attached to the rear of her bike and strode back through the doors. Jax was on the phone when he went back in so he didn't have to worry about him giving him cheeky looks about it. He just put the bag at the foot of the bed before returning back to the outside. There were a few cars ready to be worked on so he went ahead and started on one after looking at the paperwork in the office.

-x-

It was at least three hours more before Akira herself was up. It was the jetlag more than the fact that she was tired. She spotted her black bag as she rolled over to her other side and blinked her eyes open. She knew that Chibs wasn't next to her anymore because she didn't feel the warmth of his arm wrapped around her. She would be lying if she said she hadn't missed that not only in the now but in the past couple years.

She hadn't really been with many guys since Chibs. He held a special place in her heart and though she had no idea what would happen here she could say that she had missed him, a lot. She sat up straight and stretched the old aches and crunching of her bones from the positon she had curled up into overnight made her cringe. At least she was still on the move.

She kept going and took to the shower that she saw was open for use. There were towels in the room among other stuff. She had only packed so much so it was nice that she had things to use to cleanse herself. She pinned her hair out of her face after drying off and getting dressed. She almost grabbed the ball cap that she had stowed in there too. It was a habit of hers to stay hidden and away from prying eyes but in this case she needed to be seen. She needed people to know who she was.

Today, she was a friend and caretaker to not just one person but two. Possibly three, if she counted Sophia. Once she saw her friend she would know if that was the case. She had only gotten a text the day before entailing that it was all clear and the time of the meet up.

Akira looked at her watch which she had fixed the time off knowing that she was on America time and not Ireland or Scotland's anymore. She put her bag back where it was once she was done with it and then stepped out into the hall.

There she was greeted with the sight of the guy with the Mohawk again. She didn't think she got his name. He grinned at her though. "Hey, sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She paused not entirely sure how to deal with his cheeriness so early on. Maybe it was later now. She looked down at her watch again. There were about three more hours to go before they had to be at the port. "What's your name?" She asked him as he gesture for her to go ahead as he was just turning around from another room to head out himself.

"Juice." He was still smiling. She could hear Sophia in her head right now, she would not like him at all. Akira couldn't place why but Sophia always had a reason for not liking people like that. Perhaps, there was a real genuine reason though. They would see.

"Juice?" She echoed. MCs had such odd nicknames for its members.

"Yep." He nodded.

When they stepped out towards the bar area he must of noticed how she was looking around. "He's probably in the garage, working."

"I wasn't looking for him." She mumbled. It was half the truth. Granted, she might have felt a little more welcomed if Chibs was there. She could navigate fairly well on her own. She walked over to the bar where a blond haired guy was sitting. She knew him, too. Chibs had spoken fondly of him before. Teller's kid. She had met his dad before once. He had seemed troubled then but she had liked him.

"Hey, Chibs' girl right?" He greeted her as she accepted the cup of coffee that Juice placed in front of her. He asked if she wanted any sugar or creamer to which she just shook her head.

"Not exactly." She mumbled before taking a sip of the coffee. It wasn't as good as Irish coffee but it would do.

"He didn't exactly answer that question either." Akira smirked over her cup.

"My name is Akira Buchannan. Chibs and I are old friends from Scotland. We both lived in Ireland for a little while too." She gave him a little more information. She blinked, remember the way Chibs had nudged her last night trying to get her not to share any details with Tig and Juice.

"You live together over there?" There was a slight look of sadness that crossed his face but it quickly dissolved as he brightened up again.

"For a little while. You American lads are into gossip, aren't ya?"

"Oh, only when it is pertains to something important…or someone."

Akira couldn't help herself, she laughed while muttering. "He loves you too, Jax."

He laughed along with her. "I like you, darling."

A small blush colored her cheeks at his tiny term of endearment. She had a feeling he used that on most girls. "Thanks."

His phone started ringing again and he excused himself as he picked it up. She watched him carefully trying to pick up on a change in demeanor or something. He was a quick study. Something had him shouting in the phone about someone named Pope and then he was off without a single word.

After Akira had finished her coffee she headed outside. There was a cool breeze and she was thankful that she had chosen one of her flannel shirts over her white camisole and jeans. She spotted Happy just getting there. He nodded at her as she shot him a small wave.

He crossed over to the garage. She couldn't really see him working in there but she supposed that the guys had to do something else besides riding, and drop offs and their other activities. She looked over at her own bike, thinking about going on for a drive but instead decided to join Happy and Chibs in the garage. Perhaps, she could lend a hand. She grew restless not doing much of anything.

-x-

By the time 2PM rolled around both Happy and Chibs had rinsed their hands free of the grease that had coated them and were sporting their kuttes. Due to his arrest during the Stahl fiasco Happy tosses a hoodie over his. Chibs knows how annoying it is for the guys to have to cover up who they are because of the new stipulation.

Akira waits for them already ready to go on her bike. Happy takes the van so that Kerrianne will have a place to sit. Akira leads the two of them out.

Two hours earlier…

Sophia has been on this plane for more hours than she's ever had to in order to travel anywhere. The last time she stepped foot on American soil she was only there for a day. This time she would be staying at least for a couple of months and she wouldn't be alone. She turned to look down at the teenager who was sleeping next to her.

Kerrianne Larkin-Telford. She was young, and scared but she had showed courage over the past couple of months. She had even talked her through some things. There was a lot of things that they had been through together that she wasn't sure entirely if she could say that she was a mere child. Sophia had about thirteen years on her but it didn't seem to amount to much. She was a friend.

She could count on her fingers how many of those that she had, ever. Two of which she would be seeing today. One she hadn't seen in a long time. Kerrianne's father, Filip 'Chibs' Telford was a special man. Not only because she was his friend but for other reasons that she was sure Kerri didn't even know herself. He had done so much for her and she had a very vague idea about it. She had been with Fiona and that fucker Jimmy O for a long length of time.

She tried not to talk about either in her company. They were still fresh wounds but like Akira she wasn't either of their fans. Kerrianne was a special treasure entwined with all of them. She was special, too. She brushed the curls down from the younger girl's face. She was sound asleep, she barely moved from the touch.

Sophia let out a sigh. There were other reasons why she had agreed to come along with Kerrianne. She needed an escape route. It was a long story, really. She chewed on her lip as she looked out the window. They were almost there.

When they got their bags and met up with another old friend who had migrated from Glasgow to CA, Sophia felt a little more relief for being on the ground and among another friend. His name was Paddy, short for Padraig. People usually fucked up his name so when he introduced himself to Akira and Sophia a couple years back he said to just call him Paddy. He was a nice bloke a couple years older than Akira, about six years older than Sophia, and only two years her senior. They got on for a bit but it didn't last too long.

"How 're ya?" He asked once the girls were both settled in his truck. Sophia's bike was already safely in the back of his truck. She had been worried that it wouldn't be there in time but it had gotten there a few days earlier.

"Ya know, it's been a bit of a difficult time. What about you?" They talked for a good hour before Paddy noticed how tired she looked.

"Maybe you should sleep, Fia. It'll take at least another hour before we get to the port closest to Charming. I live about another forty five minutes outside of Charming, in case you needed a place to lay low outside of the city."

"Thanks." Sophia yawned and shut her eyes for a few minutes. She wasn't entirely hoping to fall asleep yet. There had been a reason why she hadn't slept on the plane. She had been on her guard ever since accepting the job of looking after Kerrianne not only for this trip but for the few weeks before that.

Kerrianne looked towards the front where Sophia was resting. "She hasn't looked that peaceful in a long time, Mister Paddy."

"Aye, Miss Gordon has a lot on her mind. She's always been like that."

"Oi? Ya know her from before?"

"'Course, lass. Met her along with Akira about six years ago when I was still in Ireland. She looked skittish then, don't think anything has made her feel safe in a wee bit."

"Aye. She doesn't talk about it."

"No? Ah, well don't worry lass. She'll be okay."

Kerrianne nodded but still looked at the older woman worriedly. She knew enough not to ask questions right now but she was concerned about her anyhow. She had done so much for her, it was hard to see her struggling too. She wondered if her Da knew anything that would help. She was happy that he would be there.

She looked out the window until they got to the port, which is where they were supposed to be meeting Akira.

Sophia hopped out first to scope out the area. She seemed to find it alright so she opened the back door where Kerrianne was sitting. She smiled at her, it wasn't very often that she had seen her do that to anyone who wasn't Akira. Kerrianne returned the sentiment before Sophia seemed to sense something that she didn't like and she told her to get down.

There was this thing about all of the people that she had met. They were always packing some kind of weapon. It didn't scare her as badly as it should, but this was Sophia. She trusted her. She'd protect her. She stayed down as she heard the first gunshot and covered her ears.

Sophia on the other hand rushed around the back of the truck not taking much cover as she shot one, two, three shots hitting at least two of the people who had been hidden at first. She heard someone else shooting from behind her also. She figured it was just Chibs or Akira. They'd be the only ones around that she knew of that could be packing heat.

One of the people who were firing at them shouted an obscenity at her for killing one of her comrades and came rushing at her. Sophia thought of the other pistol that she had tucked in boots but thought better of it. It had been a long time since she had a good brawl with someone. She just waited for her to get closer so that she could have a go at it.

The girl was virtually all over the place. She almost didn't want to hurt her but the fact that she had a gun in her hand and hit her in the head with it made her completely back track and she kneed her in the stomach. The girl tried again to hit her with it. For one, she wasn't holding it right. She wasn't used to fighting with weapons of any kind that was clear.

Sophia could see this getting nowhere really quickly so she swatted the gun out of her hand and punched her in the throat. The girl stumbled back choking, and gasping for air. She usually wouldn't have done that but she was getting a little annoyed with her. It certainly didn't help matters much when she felt the wind shift behind her and she felt a swift kick behind her. She stumbled forward giving the girl a small opening. She took it, with a grim smile as she kicked at her shoulder.

She sighed as she grabbed an arm and twisting it over and throwing the other over her shoulder. She pinned the dude down just as he shucked out a knife and pressed it into her arm. She wasted little time in ripping the blade out of her arm even though it hurt like six kinds of hell and swiftly cutting the guy's throat open.

She dropped the knife and turning around to take down the girl but she was already down. A bullet hole in her head. Whoever did this was good. She tried not to smile too much, as another shot came down from the opposite side.

Sophia was getting tired of this charade already. There were at least three more of them from what she could hear and what little she could see. One from the left, one on the far right and another closer to her friends. They would be alright. She decided to risk a glance in Paddy's truck's direction worried about Kerrianne even though Chibs was close by. Not the best idea but she managed to dodge the bullet by falling to the ground, hands there to catch herself.

She grabbed the spare pistol since her other one had been thrown somewhere during the scuffle. Her arm was tingling a bit from the gash in it but she kept moving and took shooting from her low angle. A yowl close to her right and she took another shot before there were two simultaneously at her back. It wasn't the enemy and she let out a sigh of relief.

That seemed to be the last of them so she got to a sitting positon to take a minute to gather herself before joining Akira, Kerrianne and Chibs. However, before she could even do so she had a black gloved hand shoved in her face.

She stopped a moment, blinking at it. Not sensing any danger though there were a few alarms pulsing through her head for a completely different reason, she took the hand and was quickly yanked up. She stumbled just a little bit.

He was strong. Not the same kind of strong as Chibs and as such she looked up at her new acquaintance. He was very tall. She almost didn't know if she should thank him. He had this image about him that gave her an idea that he didn't really do much gratuitous work for anyone. He also reminded her of someone that she didn't want to think about right now.

She let it go, catching the way he was looking at her. He didn't say anything though. "…Thanks." She mumbled before swiftly turning around and walking softly over to Chibs and Akira who looked both concerned and amused. The latter mostly being Akira.

She knew something. Sophia could always tell with Akira. Suppose it was the years of being around her to catch on. She didn't know if she wanted to know exactly.

Akira hugged her first as Chibs was fretting over his daughter who looked to have started crying. Sophia frowned slightly. She was uncomfortable around crying but she was oddly good at helping sooth people with that kind of thing.

"You look tired." Akira told her.

"She didn't sleep on the plane. She fell asleep on our way here for a little." Kerrianne supplemented.

Chibs seemed to come out of his little reverie for a second. "Hey Soph." He hugged her gently noticing her arm. "I can get that patched up for you."

"I got it." She mumbled, narrowly missing the look he seemed to be shooting over her head. She turned slightly to see the tall guy again standing close by. His face was a bit passive but she could also tell that he was trying to figure something out.

"Still trusting few."

"I trust you…" She avoided that question. "I have my stuff with me." She states instead.

"Awite." Chibs nods pulling Kerrianne a little closer into his side. Sophia and Akira share a look. This was definitely a good thing. They can tell how much easier this will be for the both of them. Kerrianne melts into her father's touch.

"Paddy can drive us to TM, I'm sure." Sophia mutters after a moment.

"Aye." Paddy says with a nod.

After a few more moments of discussion on Akira and Chibs part they head off. Akira kisses Kerri's cheek and Sophia has to hide a smile. Those two are funny to her.

Happy is watching all of this was a controlled expression. It's all so very odd to him. It reminds him of his Mama and Aunt. They're very close. It's nice…that's about all he can resolutely say about it. His focus is a bit shifty.

The new girl with the mad fighting skills has caught his attention instead. He's never seen a girl run so quickly into kill mode like that. She slit a guy's throat right in front of him not that she had seen him at the time. He had a feeling she hadn't even known he was there until he helped her up. She was something else.

Chibs seemed to be close with her. He hadn't given much up about any of this. Happy knew about Kerrianne from the last visit to Belfast. He had expecting it to just be her but then this chick rolls through and throws him for a loop.

He almost hates the fact that what Chibs had said quietly too Akira hadn't escaped his noticed.

"You were right about _that_." What exactly was that supposed to mean?

He had a small idea and he didn't know how he felt about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**IN FAITH & FEAR**

_A/N: Glad everyone is still liking it so far. The end is probably going to raise a few flags/questions. I think the ending notes might help a little so be sure to read that, yeah? Hope you enjoy it. _

_much love,_

_day_

**TakersSoulMate:** _On some level I think you're right, but it's not gonna be easy for Soph and Happy to get to that place. She's a complicated person. You'll see. _

* * *

><p>3.<p>

It didn't take as long for them to arrive at the TM, much to Sophia's delight. She was exhausted and patching up her arm would make it that much easier for her to just check into her hotel and sleep for however long it took for her to feel less like a huge weight was wrapped around her body.

They said goodbye to Paddy, he gave them both – Sophia and Akira huge hugs before passing his number along to Sophia with a look that could only be read as "use at much as possible" or in hindsight that he had realized that she might needed which warranted her to give him another quick squeeze and peck on his cheek.

Akira pulled her away before she could get even a little bit more affectionate with her ex, though she knew it was just her friend's deliriousness. Sophia had never been overly fond of touching people or PDA for that matter. She was a wallflower at her essence and she knew that was why Happy was starting to have a look her way.

Her best friend wasn't like the other Crow eaters that might have slithered in through this place. For one, she wasn't going to ever stay there unless they absolutely had to. She and Akira had this common understanding that this was not a place to call home, it couldn't be. Not for them (if they stayed permanently) nor for Kerrianne but that was a conversation for later when they were settled and more familiar with the way things worked around here.

Chibs' best friend had only been there but a day, and the other one had only stepped foot on Charming's soil an hour ago. This didn't mean much but Chibs could already see a small pattern forming and it was quite familiar to him. He didn't mind it though he imagined the guys would have a lot of questions.

He showed Sophia where the bathroom was so that she start her mending process. She liked to do it alone but on his way back he spotted Happy who was trying to gauge what he should be doing or what he shouldn't. The latter more than likely had something to do with Sophia and while he couldn't tell him much about her.

He walked over to the SAA and patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks. She's in the bathroom if you want to talk to her. I'll warn you, she doesn't talk much."

Hap stood there for a solid two minutes trying to decide what he was supposed to do with that information and if he really should move back towards the bathroom where the girl was. Chibs seemed to be giving him a way in for some reason that only made sense to the Scot and perhaps, Akira.

He stopped for another moment to look over at the redheaded woman who he had met yesterday, briefly. She seemed to be enthralled with whatever Tig was talking to her about. He had his hands thrown up about in obscene gestures and he shook his head at him.

He turned back to his VP, hoping to see something else there but the man had already turned over to a bottle of the good stuff.

Happy let out a sigh before moving towards the back. This really wouldn't hurt, that much.

Sophia had immediately shucked off her jacket which was now in need of mending of its own kind. She'd just give it to Akira if she didn't offer to fix it for her on her way out. It was something of a trademark of hers. A favorite, too. Akira would already know that she wouldn't just toss it because it got a knife shoved through it.

Her bag which Chibs had been nice enough to carry for her had her medical kit on top so she didn't have to dig for it. She was swift as she went through the motions of cleaning the large cut on her arm which stretched about close to two inches but was deeper.

Fucker. She cursed the idiot who had been so stupid as to knife her like that. It wasn't the first battle scar that she had, not that she would be showing any of those anytime soon. She put herself at an angle over the sink so that any of the blood that might slip out as she sutured and stitched her arm back together wouldn't get on the floor.

She had left the door open, not really caring if anyone would see her working. She wasn't indecent and she really didn't give a damn. She worked silently and as quickly as possible because she knew that another reason why she needed to lay down was the fact that she had lost a little blood during all this. All because of one stupid knife, she sighed as she was almost done with it.

There was always a bit of a problem with wanting to work on your own at times. Sometimes you needed two hands instead of the one that she used to make quick work of her stitches. She needed to cut the excess off and well there was the matter of the missing scissors.

"Need a hand?" She heard from the doorway causing her to look over her shoulder for a brief moment. Seeing the Killer as she had started to refer to him as albeit silently.

She turned back to her arm and her medical bag, leaving him to an answer question as she fished around for the scissors. She knew they were in there.

Half a minute had to have passed by the time she felt the small tug of the thread being cut with something that was much heavier than a pair of scissors. She looked over and found Happy there. Sheathing his knife back in place.

She just looked at him, he was smiling at her.

Sophia just sort of stared between him and her arm before she grabbed the gauze and finished the job that she had come in there to do. "Thanks, again." She muttered shortly, as she began cleaning up.

"You're a friend of Chibs?"

"Why do you want to know?" She had almost wanted to just gather her shit and walk out of the room but he wasn't exactly bothering her. Though he was fishing for information. Common sense type of information but he hadn't pissed her off yet. She'd give him a solid minute.

"Curiosity." He answered, hands in his pocket as he watched her move. She was even quicker when she had time to kill.

"Ask Chibs. I'm sure he'll tell you enough. You're his favorite." She mumbles as pulls her jacket back on and reaches for her bag which is completely packed again.

"There's blood on your jacket. You sure…"

"Yes." She turns away from his prying eyes and walk straight out of there.

Happy blinks, Chibs was half-right about this friend. She didn't talk but she also didn't give much room for other's to talk to her either. That bothered him but it also made him more interested in what she was all about. He sighed, he really didn't need this right now. It wasn't like he didn't have anything else besides his Ma to be worried about.

Could be a good challenge.

Sophia knew that Happy wouldn't be too far away from her by the time she had talked to Chibs, and made sure Kerrianne was doing alright (she was playing a game with a guy who had a Mohawk – a guy who she didn't like but she smiled tightly as she said her goodbye to Kerri) before she moved back over to the bar and took a shot that was supposed to be for Tig.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She ignored him, grabbing the next one before catching Happy watching her. She really hated how all planned this felt to her. She really just needed a drink (maybe two), and then there was Akira who swung her arm around her as she started to waltz right on out to her bike.

She planted a kiss on her mouth which caused quite an uproar of hoots and laughter; the latter mostly Chibs who had seen them like this before. "_Chaill mé tú ró , grá_." (I miss you too, love)

"_Rith fáth a bhfuil tú fós deis . Tá mé ar chúis caillte_." (Run while you still have a chance. I'm a lost cause.)

"What are they saying, Chibby?" Tig is practically all over the Scotsman who can't stop laughing.

"I ain't telling ya, Tigger. Much more fun to watch you lose it over 'em." Chibs grins, as Sophia looks over at him with a half-smile on her face. She turns back to Akira and replies, "_Oi, Tá tú a thosaigh sé anois._ Poor lads." (You've started it now.) She gives Akira a firm hug where she assures her that she'll be okay before she pulls away and heads outside.

Akira tries not to frown too much as she turns back to the guys who looked like they hit the jackpot or something. "Is this normal?" She reverts back to English as she moves between Tig and Chibs moving the two apart. Tig finally takes the hint that the fun is over, though Happy does stay close. It doesn't sneak her notice either.

"Aye. You got to watch out for Tigger, he's a mess."

"I realized that the moment I met him. Hap, you good?" She calls over to Happy who seems to be very lost in thought but also completely there with them at the same time. He was a good kind of odd.

He nods.

"It'll be a couple days before she comes back around. Needs to catch up on weeks of sleeping little."

"Is that normal?" He pokes fun at her previous inquiry as he leans on her other side and takes a shot that had been left there for someone to take.

"For Sophia. Aye."

She almost expects him to ask something else about her best friend but he's a quiet soldier for then onto the moment when he decides to take his leave. Akira isn't sure what to do about him. Not because he's trouble, she knows he's not. Happy is loyal to the MC and to Chibs – as she could tell from what he had set out to do today, and he obviously cares about people not just himself which is good but she does worry what he might try to scrounge up with Sophia.

It's not because she doesn't think she can't handle herself around him. They'd probably be the only two people who could watch each other's back. It's everything else in between Sophia, what she's still is dealing with and everything that might happen in the future with or without Happy. She knew Sophia and she was already finding one reason why she needed to keep her distance from him. She knew him too, not just what she had seen today with him running to help Sophia with those guys at the port.

She knew what he was capable of. That was what made her worry. What lengths would a man go to to get the right kind of information and could she trust him to do right by it if he did? She wanted to believe in the strong faith that Chibs had for him but Chibs also knew why Sophia was the way she was and he was involved in that past that she tried to hide from onlookers who looked at Sophia like she was a spectacle because she was different; guarded and cautious. Akira would stay close, just like she knew Chibs would. They both desperately cared for Sophia and some secrets needed to stay buried deep. She needed protecting, too.

-x-

It took Sophia a good fifteen minutes to get to the hotel that she had booked a couple days ago. Charming wasn't all that big compared to other places that she had been in. She took that as a good sign. Though that could be a hindrance too if something bad happened. She shook her head of the thought as she slipped into her room which was up a flight of stairs and towards the middle of the walkway.

Dropping her bag and sitting on the bed without really looking around the place much. It was just a room. A room with a bed and that was really all that she needed right now. Everything else could wait until she had the energy to worry about it.

Kicking off her shoes and curling up on the pillow, she was out quickly enough.

Akira and Chibs had always found it funny how easy it was for Sophia to fall asleep if she had one small corner to lay her head. She didn't even have to be comfortable she could just close her eyes and that was it. No one else could do that. Comfort was a bit of an issue in itself.

Sophia slept without little problem for about around four hours before she woke up with a jolt.

"Fuck. It wasn't real." She mumbled to herself as she swung her legs to the side and dug her hands through her scalp. She takes a moment to find feel the rough carpeting on the floor. It grounds her to know that she's somewhere safe when she feels the opposite of that.

She moves towards the only other door in the room. The bathroom and turns on the shower.

Sophia is shaking. She moves slower than usual. Slipping under the cool water and taking to sit under it instead of standing. She doesn't think she could stand so much right now. It wasn't the worse of the dreams that she had about it but it still scares her.

_A single black glove. The shifty light beam swaying along with her vision. _

_The hand comes closer and grips at her throat. _

_She can't move. The drugs in her system is preventing that._

_The table is _

_She can't do anything._

_She can't escape it._

_She can't escape him. _

In her bag which she left in the other room her pre-pay is ringing continuously but she can't hear it. The water is a welcome relief to the burning chills that she's feeling. She doesn't want to talk to anyone.

The ID reads RESTRICTED.

It rings again, and again as someone tries to call three more times before they finally leave a message.

* * *

><p><strong>note: <strong>

**1. A lot makes a sense if you go back to last chapter and look closely at when Happy & Sophia first interact.**

**2. I'll erase some questions by letting you know that Sophia's reason for distancing herself from Happy has little to do with the 'him' in her nightmare.**

**3. Akira likes Happy, she stated before that she thinks that he'll be good for Sophia but that also doesn't mean that she can't be wary of his motives and other things that pertain to Sophia's past that might come to play. **

**4. There will be a little shift in Chibs & Akira's relationship soon. **

**5. Sophia's dislike of Juice, is important. Remember that for later. **

**Anything else feel free to ask about and I'll try to get back to you (privately) without saying too much, also please let me know what you think. See you next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

IN FAITH & FEAR

_a/n: Lots going on this one. Don't worry, there will be more Hap/Sophia interaction soon. Took me awhile to do this one because I'm trying to figure out the timeline for the fic within the seasons. Sutter you couldn't have made it easier to tell when time events take place? Geez. Anyways, hope you guys like it._

_Thank you disasterpieces and Bruja1775 for your reviews. Much appreciated. Glad you like it. :)_

_much love,_

_day_

* * *

><p>4.<p>

"It's been five days, I'm getting worried Filip." Akira tells him as she has a look around the inside of the clubhouse. There aren't too many people around today. The guys have been in and out of it for the past couple of days. There was a day where she hadn't seen anyone aside from Phil as she had asked what his name was. He was fairly new to her knowledge of MC, he was nice though. She knew why he had hung back though. Even if you knew little about MCs there was always someone around to keep an eye on family.

It was a nice even rule. Though Akira probably could stand watch on her own. She let it go knowing that she didn't want to cause problems. There were already so much she needed to know but couldn't know about. She knew enough to not ask though. The only reason she was bringing up this now was because she knew how bad it was getting around here. If something has happened to Sophia she has to get involved.

"She's been gone before." He mutters before standing up and kissing Kerrianne's head. She reading something on her iPod. Ever since she got here she's been glued to it or talking with one of the guys. She's helped in the kitchen a few times as long as Akira was near. It's almost normal but he can tell by Akira's behavior that she's thinking of making their leave to somewhere safe. A house perhaps. He's knows her.

She's not like Fi. She can adapt but she can't be there in it for this long. Nor does she want his daughter to be there either. It's too complicated to talk about right now but so is the matter of the missing Sophia Gordon.

"Two or three days, maybe. This is too long. Something is wrong." She insists.

Chibs turns to her, sighing. It's the "I know her. She's my best friend" tone. No argument will sway her head. He reaches over and pulls her to him in a hug. "It'll be fine, love."

Akira is trying not to get too attached to the warmth she feels when he reaches out to her like that. It's familiar and comforting just like the first night here with him. Kerrianne and her and bunked in his room for the past couple days.

"Now that's a familiar sight." The quiet declaration from behind them causes Chibs to move away slowly from Akira. He smirks at Sophia. She has her timing down, as usual. "The lass of the hour arrives. Told ya." He adds silently to Akira who just moves closer to Sophia.

She still looks just as exhausted as when she left. Different clothes and her jacket is still around. She hands it to her. "Mind patching it up a bit?"

Akira laughs at her friend. Small talk was not in her strengths at all. "It's nothing I can't handle. Where have you been?"

"I need a little time on my own." She mumbles, staring down as she toes the ground with her boot. She doesn't want to talk about whatever it is that's bothering her. Akira wheels around to Chibs who is looking at the two of them. "See?" She mouths to him and he raises his hand up as if to say that he gets it now.

"God, you two still act like you're married but you know it didn't happen." Sophia sighs before moving over to the bar where Kerrianne is. She bends down and ruffles the girl's hair. "Missed me?" She asked her before the girl unplugs and hugs her tightly.

Chibs gives Sophia an incredulous look though she doesn't see it because she's too busy playing catch up with her favorite teenager. They're speaking sentences and everything. It's so fucking weird to him. Two of the quietest people he knew had bonded. He couldn't comprehend it. "They've had a lot of time to be around each other. It's sweet." Akira tells him as she sidles up next to him.

"Aye. I'll see what I can do." He mumbles just as Happy comes out of the corridor shirtless and stops short when he notices Sophia who turns to see who else was in the room having heard a giggle coming from the croweater who had been coming out with Happy. She turns back to Kerrianne and continues to tell her something though Chibs doesn't miss the quick steps the man takes to backtrack and go grab a shirt. Whether it's because his friend is back in the vicinity or that Kerrianne is there he doesn't know. He makes a silent note of it.

Phil offers Sophia a drink but she turns it down. Kerrianne is present and she isn't in the mood to drink anything. She's had a rough couple of days. "Sorry, wasn't thinking." Phil mutters but Sophia just waves it away before she feels the hand on her shoulder. Before she can think of shrugging it off she hears Chibs on her left. "Let's take a walk."

She promises to come back and do something with his daughter before hopping down and letting him throw an arm around her shoulder as they walk outside. "I literally just got here." She starts once they have walked far enough away from the clubhouse and are borderline near the TM.

Chibs nods as he turns them so that no one can really see them or try to decipher what their talking about. He supposes this probably the one downside to a) being a part of the MC and b) having friends who aren't usuals around here. People want to know every little thing about someone and that's not something he can roll with. Not even on a good day. This appears to be a good day.

"How you doing, kiddo?"

He watches Sophia take a full minute to work on what she wants to do here. He knows her almost as well as Akira does. She's either trying to find a way to dilute his worries or she wants to talk about it with him. Akira is her best friend but he has served as a father figure to her in a way in the past. It helps that he hasn't been around her for a decade. The need to talk to someone who doesn't know everything that has happened to her as of late might be what she needs. At least it's a start.

Sophia lets out a sigh. Telling him it is. He keeps his expression relaxed as Sophia turns into his shoulder and tries to gather her strength. The one thing about her that hasn't changed is that she needs someone to hold onto before she can let everything come spilling out.

"I've been having those dreams again." She mumbles.

"How many?" That was not a good sign. If record keeps it was going to complicate matters by a mile.

"Two. I don't want to sleep. I think I only got about ten hours of sleep in the past couple of days."

"Shite. What have you been doing the rest of the time?" She looks up at Chibs. She's always been able to trust him to help her with anything. Same goes with Akira but she didn't want her to worry. It's easier with him because he's used to micromanaging everything.

"I went on a ride. Got back this morning. It helps." She told him knowing that he would understand out of anyone. Sometimes taking a ride helps clear the head. Makes you forget things too. He's done his fair share of riding to be on his own because he needed that. It doesn't always work for everybody but for the two of them it was better than depending on anyone else.

"Next time, come find me." He knows offering to send one of the boys with her won't go over well. Sophia does better on her own. It's how she feels safest which worries him more. Why would she come here when that's what she needed the most?

"Are you running again?" He asks because he knows that this is probably why she agreed to come. As much as he wished that this was one happy trip so that Kerrianne would adjust to life in Charming. Sophia came with a very delicate package. It was a scary place.

"I don't know. Look, I'm okay. I just needed a couple of days and that's what you're going to report back to Akira got it?" The look appeared on Sophia's face. The same determined albeit different "I know you idiots better than you do" look with a dash of "don't fuck with me" that she always carried.

"Aye. I'm glad you tagged along, Soph." Sophia smiled at him taking this moment to wipe her face and turned around so that it was clear that the discussion was over. Before she could cross back over she had a surprise of her own.

"Sophia Gordon?"

Tara Knowles. She was standing a few feet shy of where she was with Chibs. The smile stayed on her face as she rushed over to meet her attracting the attention of everyone around as Tara embraced her. "What are you doing here?" Tara beamed.

"Nice haircut." She said as she looked over at the baby boy that is nestled in her arms. He's beautiful. "Who's this cutie?"

"Thomas. My son. One of them, the other one is with his daddy."

Sophia looks a little confused as to why Tara is around here. Tara inclines her head to the side and nods in the general direction where a younger boy is with Jax Teller. She hasn't been properly introduced to him yet but she knows who he is. She remembered him from Ireland. He wouldn't know her, though.

"Married him after all, eh?" She giggles before reaching her hands out for the little boy which Tara carefully passes over. "Hi." She coos at Thomas who practically lights up at the new face. "I'm a friend of your mommy's. You're pretty adorable, yes you are."

Tara can't help herself and laughs. "God, it's so weird seeing you smile like that."

"Yeah, I need it." She tried not to frown before passing Thomas back over. She didn't want to get too attached though she had a feeling she'd be seeing a lot of him. She wouldn't mind. She loved kids. They kept talking.

-x-

Akira and Kerrianne walked out with Happy not too far behind. His kutte now on, "Huh?" He stared at Sophia and Tara who were talking amicably.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Must have met her the last time she was in the states."

"When was this?" Kerrianne asked, looking up at Happy and smiling. Was it written on his face or something? He kept the glare back but listened as silently as he always did.

"Well before we had gotten more acquainted, my dear. Tara had to be still in Chicago."

"How is you know so much about my wife?" Jax mumbled as he passed by with his eldest son. He looked up at Happy as he passed. Happy greeted him, "What's up little man."

"Word travels?" She supplied, knowing that that wasn't going to fly but trying anyways. The less questions the better.

"Uh huh." Jax obviously didn't believe that.

"Dammit." She grumbled.

"What's up?" Happy said peering down at the redhead.

"A headache is coming on." She sighed before grabbing Kerrianne's hand and they moved forward in Sophia and Tara's direction.

In their leave Happy just shrugged. He didn't know what was going on. What else was new? He spied Chibs on his own at the picnic tables so he went over to join him. The Scot offered him one of his cigs, and he nodded his thanks as he took one and lit up.

"Do you get used to this many surprises?"

"Never, brother. To be fair, I knew about Tara."

"Jax will be okay with it." He could only hope. Jax dealt with things in different ways.

"He doesn't know her yet, I wouldn't pass judgment on that yet." Neither did he for that matter. Chibs looked at the killer with this suspicion he had ever since the port. He didn't know if he needed to have a talk with him yet. Happy had always been a man of action but he could also be real discreet. If the time came when he needed to he'd give him one word of advice; being discreet would be the best way to handle everything when it came to Sophia.

He didn't think it was time yet. It had to be soon though.

Their attention turned back to the women who split apart when Gemma came into the picture. She hadn't met Sophia yet. If her being friends with Tara had anything to go by it, it wouldn't spell out a warm welcome either.

"You the other Scot girl?" Gemma said as the other three decided to go back inside. Tara was watching Gemma closely though. She knew that Sophia was capable of handling herself but she also knew Gemma. They all did. She was someone who demanded to know everything and everything. That wasn't something that was going to come easy with Sophia Gordon. It just wasn't who she was.

"Guess so. Who are you?" Sophia had only looked at her but she knew she wasn't someone she wanted to be around. It wasn't because she was afraid of her exactly. She knew her kind and had fought with them over the years. She was trying not to fight anyone if she could. She needed some peace.

"Gemma Teller-Morrow. What's your name?"

"Sophia."

Gemma's eyes shifted to the two Sons who were over by the tables. They were watching both of them intently as if waiting for something bad to happen.

"I hear you're good at killing people."

Sophia moved to turn away. It wasn't because of what Gemma said. There were worst rumors said behind her back at home for her to deny. Gemma reached for her arm making Sophia turn around quickly and she used her other hand to unlatch her claws off of her. She hated when people touched her. Especially ones she didn't like.

Gemma stepped close to her, despite the fact that she clearly wanted to be as far from her as possible. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you."

"You're used to people hanging off of your every word. I'm not stupid enough to look at you like a goddess. I know what you're about."

"What's that, sweetheart?"

"I won't waste my breath. Keep your distance, Gemma." She mumbled before stalking off to her bike.

Gemma was smiling at her but Sophia wasn't paying her any mind. She had already put her helmet on by the time Kerrianne had skidded over to her. "Where you going?"

"Wanna come?" She breathed, trying to recoil the waves of hot boiling rage that were emitting from her even though the girl was standing there.

"Okay." Kerrianne looked around for Chibs, wanting him to know that she was going. Clear by the fact that he wasn't even ten feet away from where they were standing and gave her a nod, he knew that she wanted to calm down her friend.

Sophia took off the helmet and passed it to Kerrianne. She would be okay without it. They weren't going that far. She moved so that the girl would fit on with her. She wrapped her arms around her waist like she had done all of the three times she came along with her before. Then they were off.

They passed Happy on the way out and he saw the shoulder ink that he hadn't noticed the last time they were in closer quarters. He was curious as to what that was.

Chibs waved him to follow inside. When they got in they saw Jax talking with Juice.


	5. Chapter 5

IN FAITH & FEAR

_We get a little more background into Sophia & Kerrianne's relationship. Plus a little Happy & Sophia. Hope you enjoy. _

_Much love,_

_Day_

* * *

><p>5.<p>

Sophia Gordon had preferences but she'd make do in this new city.

She wished it was night. That was the best time for riding. When the lights were bright and the cities were alive. There was laughter and there was silence. It was the best of everything worth breathing and knowing that out there people were finding happiness.

She usually preferred to take a drive down the coast back home. She'd make it to Scotland by the morning and tuck in for a breakfast at an old friend's place. Charming was not her home, but she found something two days ago that made her feel a little less anxious by that. There was a music store tucked in close by the heavy hitters on a Main Street.

The barbers, and the leather shop, a bridal store and then there was the diner. She skipped past it this time too, and parked a little ways off from where she was taking Kerrianne along. She was always along for the ride especially when she was aware of how Sophia was doing. It was still weird to her that the girl brought her some peace even though she did try to make her talk about stuff too.

She had her dad's charm. It was sweet on her, he could be hussy about it.

As they got on the sidewalk and moved the little ways to the music store Kerrianne caught her arm. She liked to be close to people. It was a sad thing to think about but she knew it was because of her mom. There was a lot of things that the girl didn't know but the one thing that counted was that both of her parents loved her. They did their best.

Sophia didn't like to think of parents; mostly her own. She only willingly wanted to be around one of them and that in itself was tricky. She brushed the thoughts to the side as she guided Kerrianne in before her and the bell dinged.

"Ah. Miss Gordon." The burly older man who she had met on the first day she happened upon this place rushed over to her after saying a few fleeting words to a couple of teens that happened to be in there looking at a few percussions. "Come to play, again."

Sophia took a deep breath and nodded kindly. He smiled at Kerrianne but she merely tucked herself into Sophia's side. "He's good people." She told her shortly, before they went toward the back of the room. There sat a grand piano. It had been cleaned since she was last there.

She was grateful. It hadn't been dusty exactly but it had been easy to tell that not many played it. Not even for the free first lesson if you were beginning. She would have jumped at the chance as a kid. "I haven't heard you play in a long time." Kerri mumbled as she sat next to her on the bench.

She shot her a small smile as her fingers flitted over the keys. A lengthy number surrounded the store as people came and went. Only as she got towards the end of it did Kerrianne put her fingers on the ivory keys. They played together and the man who owned the shop looked on in amazement, pure awe as they focused on the music.

"She your daughter?" He asked once they had finished. Kerrianne had put her hands back into her lap as Sophia went into another song. This one more haunted and dark.

"No." Sophia shook her head. "Sadly not. Might as well be my niece though."

"You can stay as long as you like. Don't get much activity here, none good anyhow." He went back to the front of the store.

"Do you remember how we met?" Sophia asked Kerri after another two songs. Her hands started to cramp up but she continued to play. This was better than going out to fight someone because she had been pissed. This is what she needed. In truth she wasn't that upset but she still had to work through some things on her own. Playing did help, though.

"Of course…"

_It was getting closer for Sophia to cut her hair. The length was getting out of control. She'd have Fiona do it, if she didn't want to hit her the next time she 'dropped by'. That was something normal for her, and Akira. Mostly Akira though. Fiona was a good mother despite her other issues. That's why she was hovering over the young Kerrianne. _

_Chibs had good genes. Or for his part he knew how to pick a good partner and create a good baby. Kerrianne was nothing like her dad though. Just standing in the same room as her made her see that. The girl didn't immediately tell you to go away, nor did she do anything particularly cunning. She wasn't too much like her mother either and that was something they could all agree was a wonderful thing. _

"_You okay?" The sheet of her long locks shifted to the side as the teen finally looked up at her. She finally found the courage to talk to her. _

"_Why?" She didn't know what the girl was seeing. She was observant, that much was clear. _

"_You always stand there until Miss Akira comes or Ma. You don't say much."_

"_Neither do you, sweetie." Sophia moved over to the table where Kerrianne always sat on her little music player in hand. She moved her hands on top of the table so that she wouldn't frighten her. Only god knew what the girl had had to see in this place. _

_The room was safe but there was nothing else that felt safe to Sophia. She supposed that was the point of all this. "You seem sad." Kerrianne continued on. "Like how Akira does whenever Ma talks about Da. You know Da, right?"_

"_Aye, he's one of the best people I know. He's protected me in some way like he wishes to protect you if he could. Do you miss him?"_

"'_Course. He can't come here though." The girl had a fire in her eyes that shadowed her own about the subject. It still irritated her that Chibs was restricted from this area. She wondered if the girl knew the entire reason why. She hoped she never knew but it was something worth digging into for later if something were to happen. _

"_He misses you, I'm sure. It's been a long while since I've seen him."_

_Kerrianne nodded. "So what makes you less sad, then?"_

_Sophia laughed at this. She wasn't much for giving up. That was a good quality to have in such a dreary place. She hoped it stayed with her even when things got rough. They would, she knew. "I like you. C'mon, we're gonna go down to the abandoned room with the piano. This will answer your question, promise."_

_Kerrianne hesitated a moment before following her to the door. Ignoring the men who were stationed there. She caught Sophia's arm. She trusted her for some reason. She seemed like the kind you had to trust. _

_This was the day she learned how to play a piece by Bach too. It wasn't something she could readily forget._

"Da is worried about you." Kerrianne tells her as they get ready to go.

"Everyone is worried. I'm okay." She told her as she slipped her arm around her shoulder and they headed out, waving at the store keeper in farewell. It was getting darker now.

As they made it down to her bike, getting ready to get on and head back to TM, they heard a voice call. "Hey!"

They both turned. A dark man in a sheriff's uniform came over.

"It's okay." She told Kerrianne when she saw how scared she looked.

Sophia herself was more than a little annoyed, especially when she realized what he thought.

He was wrong but she wasn't going to resist and get herself into trouble when she hadn't even been there that long. The nod she received from her surrogate niece informed her that she also understood that they should try to go along with it for as long as possible.

Being without Kerrianne on the drive back to the auto shop was not on her list of "Good Things" though.

* * *

><p>Chibs and Akira are already outside when the sound of a motor heading towards the gates of the TM steadily gets closer and closer. Akira knows the familiar hum but her brows furrow because she is concerned as to why Sophia is hurryingly along like that. Unlike her exit hours ago, she shouldn't be in a hurry. She's practically thrashing when she comes to a full stop.<p>

The sound of the sirens that follow her as she slips in and comes to a quick halt near where their standing is enough for her to give pause. The first thing that Akira sees in the lack of Kerrianne on the back of Sophia's bike. Then there's the jerky movement of her practically throwing her helmet off and hopping off her bike. She doesn't move to greet them though.

This isn't entirely new to her but she is surprised to see it. If she knew her best friend like she thinks she does something really idiotic happened and now she was trying not to be angry. She was doing well so far. She did look a little annoyed though.

"Is she pissed?" Chibs asked before seeing his daughter get out of the police car being escorted by LT, the sheriff.

"No." Two voices say at the same time, surprising the two of them. One is Akira but the other is more gruff and masculine. She turns and tilts her head up to see the tall man; Happy.

"She's annoyed." Akira supplies as she tries not to smack the man's shoulder. He is getting really good at reading Sophia. He hasn't even talked to her but the once. She sees that changing. Maybe shortly. "You've been de-Sophiafied for too long, Filip."

Chibs just nods before meeting Kerrianne and LT halfway.

"She is one of yours?" He asks. Jax is not too far behind having heard the sirens from inside the clubhouse.

Chibs nods. "My daughter."

"She was riding with her, thought that was suspicious."

"She's family." Chibs bites down.

LT doesn't really talk to the Scotsman so he has no idea if his word is good despite he's protective nature towards most people. Jax comes up, "She's good." He tells him. "There's no problem here, Officer." There is something about the way the President of the MC eyes trail over to Sophia that has him in disbelief if he truly believes that.

"She's not with anyone around here is she?"

"She's a friend of the MCs. Harmless and Kerrianne here is family so like I said everything is fine." Jax continues to press.

LT seems to finally get it. He had been in the wrong. "Apologies, Miss!" He calls to Sophia though she isn't being bothered with him. Instead Happy has gathered her full attention. She does turn for a second to acknowledge that she heard him. "Alright then, keep her close." He mumbles gesturing to the one teenager on the lot.

Chibs pulls his daughter close to his side as LT makes his leave.

"He didn't ask anything, did he?" He asks Kerrianne as they move up to meet Akira at the door to the clubhouse.

"No, Da. He asked who I belonged to though Sophia did try to tell him that she was my aunt. Didn't seem to believe her."

"Women riding Harleys on their own isn't common around here, sweetie."

"Aye." She mumbles before embracing Akira with a hug and skipping over to Sophia for a moment nearly interrupting something with Happy and said woman. Though it looked like it was ending or taking a breath.

"You okay?" Kerrianne asks her after she frets over her for a second while she can feel the tall man's staring at them all the while. Sophia is good at ignoring him and focusing on her instead.

"Aye. Did ya tell your da about the place?"

Happy ears perk up at this. A place? Where were they going?

"Not yet. Wanted to make sure you were okay, first." She brightened up and gave her one last squeeze before rushing off to tell Chibs about the place they looked at earlier.

**A couple minutes before…**

Happy wasn't sure what to expect when Sophia came flying in the lot like that. Nor did he necessarily know how to approach her but he did once seeing that Chibs and Jax were taking care of the Sheriff who had Kerrianne stowed away.

"Hey." He started.

Sophia looked up from her inspection of her nails. He didn't exactly peg her as one of those girls what did he know about her really? Not much.

"Hi Killer." She smiled at him.

"Killer?"

"Yep. What's up?" She says as she edges off the seat of her bike. She'd been leaning on since hopping off of it.

"You're talking to me today." He states. Sophia just looks at him.

"It's been almost a week since I've seen you. I have had to time to sleep."

Ah. He understood a little now. "Are you always irritable and frustrating when you haven't slept?"

She shot him a look. It wasn't necessarily bad but he did take it as a warning. He knew what she could do. "That depends on what you want. You don't do small talk, at least I don't think so. So…what is it, Killer?"

He sighed, that was her nickname for him now wasn't it? It had gotten worse from other people so he shouldn't be surprised. It still bothered him a little.

"Nothing." He told her instead.

"Nothing?" She echoed.

He nodded. Sophia looked him over for half a second before stepping towards him, surprising him that she was willingly getting that close to him and taking a hold to his kutte. "This suits you, it's kind of odd. It looks like a waistcoat but you don't look like the type to ever wear one of those…"

"A what?" Happy echoed trying not to rock back like he wanted to when she was so close to him. Holding onto him in this way. It was unexpected from her and confusing. Why was she doing it?

"I don't think you guys wear those around here. It's like a vest for a suit." She explained.

"You're weird." He mumbled making to take hold of her hands only she dropped her grasp on his kutte and took a step back.

The kid, Chibs' daughter came then. Happy didn't know how she knew she was coming or that she had even gotten to her father safely but she suddenly was back against her bike. They were talking again. He saw that change in Sophia's demeanor again. It was something he only saw when she was with Akira or Kerrianne.

It was a small relaxed gestured that was all consuming and he didn't think she even noticed that she changed. Until Kerrianne had went back to her dad to talk about the place and he decided to continue their discussion.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What?" Her head jerked up. It was almost as if she had forgotten he was there entirely. She looked at him with surprise.

He gestured between the two of them. He wasn't talking about what had transpired between them but what had happened with Kerrianne. Though he did want to ask what the touching was about. She didn't like to be touch as far as he knew. It was the only thing that made sense for how quickly she backtracked when he tried to reach out and grab her hands.

It could have been something else entirely. He still couldn't entirely read her. Despite what her best friend thought.

"Um…" She looked confused.

"You're different with the kid." He cleared his throat.

"Okay." Was she done talking this time?"

"You also touched me, before she came over here." Sophia gave him an odd look as if she was trying to figure out if she wanted to say something. If she wanted to explain that to him.

She pinched the bridge of her nose before she started talking. "The blonde with the gold heels by the gate. She is trying to figure out why you came to talk to me."

Happy eyes trailed over to the area that she's talking about. He knew the blonde she was talking about. She was a regular for him. "They don't like me." She continued, she had a half smile on her face as if she was amused by this information.

"That's a very dangerous game to play." He told her taking a step closer to her. She leaned back a little as his eyes swiveled back over to her. He was grinning.

Sophia didn't know what to think of him. Not before and especially when he was practically almost on her. She couldn't exactly escape from this. He was not giving her a choice. That was incredibly puzzling. She had an inkling that he found her interesting.

"I don't do that." She said to distract him, but to also give him a piece of information about herself. It made him move back an inch. His hands were in his pocket but he was still entirely too close for her comfort zone. Most people were, though.

"Don't do what?"

"That. What you want from me. I don't fool around, I don't do that with people like you. You're rather dangerous."

"Because I'm with the MC?"

She shook her head vehemently.

"Not really."

"Because I kill people?" He knew that wasn't it either. She killed people too. First time he laid eyes on her she had killed at least two people already.

Sophia laughed. It was a quiet noise but he found it nice and he was stricken by how quickly it ended. "We both know that's not a problem. We have both killed people."

He cut her off before she could explain anything more. It wasn't because he didn't want to know, because he did. "You don't like it, like I do."

"No one can like it like you do, Happy." It was the first time she used his name. It sounded odd on her lips. It played it down to the accent. "You are a special breed of crazy."

Sophia watched his dark eyes. She often found the difference in a person by staring straight into them. He was too good despite all the blood that dripped from his hands. She knew how much he could do and she didn't hate it. If anything she found it incredibly useful and there was a pull there.

She had to ignore it. Her eyes flitted down for a moment. She needed to think.

It was difficult with him standing there. It was like he didn't want to leave her just yet. He wanted to pick her brain and she was fully aware of that, but she could only give him doses.

She could only ever give anyone doses of herself. There was too much built up. She couldn't afford to cling to anyone. Not that either of them were the clingy type.

"Not many people would do what you did earlier with Gemma." He brought her out of her confliction. She kept her eyes closed but replied in the only way that she knew how when it came to this subject. If it wasn't him would be someone else.

"You wouldn't let anyone talk to you any kind of way."

"Damn straight."

"I don't deal with people like that well."

"She's not just anyone…"

"I know who you all think she is or who she's supposed to be. I just see red." She paused and peered up at him again, trying to gauge his reaction. "It's best to walk away from those kinds of people." She ended quietly.

Happy understood that but he had only walked away from a handful of people before, and that was only because someone was holding him back.

You respected someone like Gemma Teller, though. She was the Queen. Sophia knew that but she couldn't be around someone like that. Especially having been around too many Queens in her time.

She erupted before. She was trying to stay away from it for as long as she could.

Should something happen to one of her friends, say Tara because she knew there was some dark history there it would happen again. She couldn't be lead responsible for how much havoc erupted should that happen at all. She was hoping to protect her again, like she did in Chicago. Tara hadn't asked but she hadn't had to.

"I wouldn't hurt my mom, if that dares cross your mind." Happy said with a tight tremor running through him.

Sophia shook her head. "No, she's the only person you care about more than anyone else."

"How do you know?"

"Even the coldest of killers have someone they want to protect. Your mom is yours."

"Do you?" He asked as he watched her slid back over into a straddling like position. She was about ready to leave.

"A couple. They're all here though. Safe." As she started the motor in her bike Akira came out with her bag.

"We still have a couple days left in the room and if I'm hearing right you got us a place?" She beamed.

"It's in a safe place. We can go by tomorrow if you want to bring your favorite Scot with you to have a look." Akira tossed her bag on the back of her own bike and strapped it on.

"Ha ha very funny. He wants to see it though, so I guess it will happen should nothing else happen." Akira turned her eyes to Happy who was watching the two of them again with that unreadable expression on her face. "Have a nice chat with her, Hap?"

He looked at Sophia whose shoulders rose. "Something like that." She answered for him.

Was that a phrase of theirs or something?

Akira just laughed before starting to back out. Sophia grabbed her helmet and waited a second to put it on wanting to tell him one last thing before she disappeared.

"You might want to entertain your stiletto whore before she does something stupid. Just a thought."

Happy couldn't even respond to that. He was just left there in disbelief as both chicks were gone.

He slipped inside and pretended to not be surprised when the blonde came straight up to him, wanting to have a go. Entertainment, right.


	6. Chapter 6

IN FAITH & FEAR

_I have yet to watch the finale but I've heard things that made incredibly weepy night of through a friend. I'll be watching it tomorrow but hope you guys like this new addition to the story. It's feels heavy and then some. Thanks for checking it out, as always. _

_Much love,_

_day_

* * *

><p><em>6.<em>

The sun was starting to peek in through the closed drapes of the room. Morning already upon the two women who hadn't had the easiest of nights. Akira was already up and sitting at the small table that was tucked a few paces away from one of the two windows in the room.

Her red curls dripped from the shower that she had just jumped out of. She couldn't stop the furrowing of her brow and the frown on her face as she stared at her best friend who had finally stopped tossing from the night of intense throes of frightening images that she knew had hit her hard during the night.

Akira was worried. More worried than she had been since leaving Ireland without the two girls she loved the most in life with the mission of slipping back into an old flames life. Her own history with both Filip and Sophia was haunting her again.

It was not always bad but the fact that she had spent most of the night awake trying to figure out a way to help Sophia ride the waves of torture out and coming up dry bothered her. She knew once the girl woke up she wouldn't be in the mood to talk about it. She had a bad habit of brushing off everyone's worry and feigning that everything was perfect despite how obvious it was that it was far from it.

She was a soldier in that respect. She was good at going to battle but she wouldn't allow herself to show pain even around the people who knew all about her struggles and why she did the things she did. Burrowing inside herself was her best asset until she had no choice but to confront of it. Akira couldn't lie and say that she wasn't the same way but she was more willing to talk about it if given the option.

She recalled the text conversation she had with Chibs not even an hour ago.

You lied to me.

I didn't say anything.

It's the same thing, Filip.

You can't fix her.

I can damn well try to make it easier.

He screwed her up. He is still somewhere lurking and that is why she's like that. You know that.

She took a deep breath before putting her phone down and going to take a shower. She couldn't be angry with him right now. She had wanted to reach out and hold her best friend and make her understand that she wasn't alone. There were still people who wanted to protect her from that ugliness. Even some new ones that she didn't fully understand yet.

It had made her smile seeing her lightening up a little with Happy. There had been a time when she was like that always but then a lot of shit happened.

Akira bit her lip hard to not turn and punch something at the thought of that other situation that was still lingering somewhere in the Scottish Isles.

The sound of Sophia waking up brought her back to what she needed to be focusing on. She had only moved a little but that was all that was needed in order for her to tell that she was at least coming around.

"Stop staring." The raspy tone came out then and Akira tried not to laugh.

"I'm not..."

She turned her head and opened her eyes. "Liar. I hate when you do that." She rolled back over for a few moments before jumping up into a sitting position and brushing her hair out of her face.

"Did you even go to bed?" Sophia asked seeing her in new clothes and the wet hair.

"Not too long. You were crying." She told her quietly as Sophia moved quickly over to the bathroom trying to ignore the conversation already.

The door slammed behind her but Sophia already knew that the conversation was far from over. There were only a few things that made her feel bad when it came to Akira being around.

1. Filip and Kerrianne because she knew how hard it was for her to be around them with the looming figure of Fiona still being a constant source of pain. Trying to wedge her way into that place in order to make them feel better was something that wasn't easy for her to cope with.

2. Her. Sophia. Everything that hurt her, hurt Akira in this weird way that was normal and shitty and probably was something expected with friendships like theirs that had been going on for nearly 15 years. It didn't comfort her at all that it was still a struggle to have to fight these waves of distress that she was feeling because of her.

She let out a sigh scrubbing at her face. She could feel the crusty way crying made it feel. Even if she didn't know she had been crying. She did remember what happened while she was asleep. She couldn't ever forget that.

She moved her hands to look up into the mirror. It was like looking at a train wreck. You expected the worst and it was that and so much more. Nightmare was probably a better word for it.

She turned the water on and quickly splashed some of it on her face to wake her up. The urge to not go back to sleep for a little while was stronger than ever.

She stayed their for a few more minutes before heading back out. Akira was on the phone now with someone but she wasn't giving away who that was. She stayed on the line a few more minutes as Sophia grabbed some fresh clothes.

Before she jetted back into the bathroom for a quick shower she spoke up. "Who was that?"

"Paddy, he said something about helping find a car? Said he spoke to you a couple days ago..."

Sophia had almost forgotten about that. She had spent a day at his place when she had disappeared from everyone. As much as she loved riding her bike they were gonna need something else especially when Kerrianne started school. Paddy had offered to take her to a good place close by.

"Yeah, he's gonna meet us at the house. You're gonna love it." She smiled shortly. As she got ready to turn back around she paused a moment, "Please try to not worry so much. It's gonna get better." She chose not to promise that but it was something worth trying to do.

Akira nodded knowing that it helped if she at least tried to waver a little. She knew the girl worried about her too and that probably didn't help much when it came to her dealing with adjusting to the new environment.

They left the room on Akira's bike opting to leave Sophia's behind seeing as they would most likely have a car by the end of the day.

This action confused a lot of people on the road and off including the woman who was showing them the house that sat near the border of Morado, near the railroad. "We have a friend meeting us." Sophia smiled at the lady. "This is Akira, one of the other people interested in taking this place off your hands."

Miss Smith was an older woman with a curious eye but she had seemed rather good to not care too much about too much. Her hair was as free as Akira's was when it was dry and a gentle set of gray slipped in and out of it.

"Nice to meet you, dear." The house was all that Akira could focus on. It was large and beautiful. It had this vibe that reminded her of the home she once had in Scotland. She eyed Sophia as they toured the place wondering if she had this place in mind for awhile. It was perfect.

By the time they separated as Paddy had been there by the time they were done, Akira had a set of keys and a happy grin on her face. She had a feeling that this was home and her friends were gonna be just as willing to come in for a night or too. Which brought her to take the drive back to the TM.

No one was around but Gemma told her to hang around for a bit anyways. The woman also tried to dig for some information but just as Sophia had revolted at the sight of the woman she wasn't in the mind to go against a bad feeling. This probably didn't sit well with the woman but she didn't give a rats ass.

When Chibs and Happy strolled in and picked up on her mood it was a sight to be hold. "You're the only one here. What happened to Sophia?"

"With Paddy, car shopping." She smiled at Happy who had that look on his face again where he tried to appear disinterested but really was listening quite intently.

"What about the house?"

"We got it. It's really beautiful. You're gonna be smitten." She chuckled.

"That good?" Happy mumbled finding her switch from looking ready to throw a knife at someone to this bliss very off putting. He didn't do well with overly happy people. They just irked him. Strange that he sort of got along with Juice.

"C'mon. We can go take a look." She said starting to get off the barstool only for Jax to come in with a look that said that there will be a change of plans. She sighed, "Maybe later then." She deflated as both guys went running off.

Kerrianne soon slipped from out the back - most likely from her dad's room. "Da left?"

"Aye, business to deal with." She shrugged. "Keep me so company, sweetie. I have some good news." She beamed.

"The house?" She looked hopeful and that was enough of a sign that maybe this was much better than her being around all these crazies which I think was Sophia's plan to begin with. She need stability and they were on the road to getting it.

God bless Sophia Gordon for that.

By the time Sophia had made it back to the clubhouse it appeared as though Akira had gotten some bad news delivered by Rat who had turned up a couple hours ago to be a guard dog. Trouble was indeed around and she didn't like it.

"He wants to dig into your history. That's fucked up. I'm so close to physically hurting someone today."

There were a lot of bodies around about now. Women mixed in with a few of the guys who had come back having been dismissed from whatever bad shit was going on. There was no sign of the main guys however. Sophia was more calmer than her female counterpart and that was enough for her to be behind the bar. She had experienced the woman down right furious before and it was worse than when she was out for blood.

As long as it wasn't hers, she let her say what she wanted about who.

"It doesn't bother me." She lifted her head from searching for a certain liquor to let her pour for her friend. She was a much better drunk than when she was sober. It was weird.

"Why not? He could find something."

Sophia chuckled, staring at her best friend. "Believe me he won't."

"You didn't..." Akira almost wanted to smack her in a good way. She had some extra skills that were useful as did most people and she must of messed with them before their coming here. She had kept that to herself.

Sophia hummed, that would be her only response to it. There were a lot of ears around. Didn't need anyone breaking off pieces to use for their own aid. Lots of whores around who could use things to their advantage. Seeing as one such was circling close she rather not risk it. At all.

Akira seemed to pick up on that. She was also keeping Kerrianne close too. The girl had her headphones in but she was way too observant not to miss anything that was happening which was a plus.

While Fiona had been good to not want this life for her daughter she didn't do a good job of keeping her out of other shit too. Which is why it was good that they had always been close enough so that nothing happened to her. Barely anything.

"Where did you say the Corona was?" Sophia mumbled as she was searching through all the bottles that were behind the bar. She still felt like giving her that drink. The day hadn't been all that kind to her. She had heard about Gemma, and now the thing with Juice looking into her history because Jax had asked it of him which Phil had let slip on accident thinking they weren't listening or had been told already by Chibs. None of which had happened.

Ratboy, who was supposed to be manning the bar peeked his head from inside the kitchen grabbing a few cleaner glasses for the ladies. "Should be closer to the front with the Guinness. I'll be there in a sec."

"Ah." She finally spotted it. The labeled had been turned so she couldn't even depict what was really there. Not all the bottles looked the same but it had been some time since she ever was behind a bar. Knowing that this bar itself was for the club didn't really make her all that comfortable but she was doing it for her friend.

The woman really was in desperate need of a chill pill. Corona was her vice of choice when she was drinking. Sophia liked Guiness, it being from the homeland and being a damn good drink to boot.

As she started moving up she felt something hit her from the back of her head and she fell down face first. The sound of glass shattering was the only thing she registered for the moment it took her to be knocked to the hard floor. Then the throbbing from the back of her head came next and then there was yelling.

Sophia shut her eyes real tight trying to will that pain to cease enough for her to push herself up to her feet so she could knock some since into whoever had the guts to take her from behind when she was completely taken off guard.

She'd have their head.

By the time she felt the hand guiding her into a sitting up position against the other side of the liqour vault behind the bar she could make sense of Akira being incredibly pissed about something. She was screaming in Irish at someone and it didn't sound all that good.

She looked to the two people who were at her side. Kerrianne on her right and Ratboy on her left. The kid looked tensed compared to Kerrianne's worry as she tried to have a look over her.

Meanwhile Akira had made quite the commotion after grabbing the bitch who had tried to make a quick escape after knocking Sophia over the head with a beer bottle, and pushing her into the wall. She had broke a table, a window by pushing her into it and now was very close to murdering the girl if Chibs and Jax hadn't been making their way inside since hearing the noise from outside. They had just gotten back. Happy soon followed once he heard the sound of Jax yelling at someone.

His irritation only increased once he saw the chick who still managed to stand. Making a small decision to wait to find out what was going on before he went and did something that he wasn't okay with.

"What the fuck." He muttered as he watched Akira start yelling in Irish at Chibs who was having a hard time getting her to calm down and not kill the girl.

"Cheap shot. Sophia's behind the bar." Everyone practically moved out the way as the boys rushed over to the bar.

Chibs and Happy appeared and asked if they needed to call someone. "Should I get Liz E to come down?"

"Tara would be quicker." She could hear the pres though she couldn't see him. She rather that Tara stayed at home. She would have words for her ever since Chicago. Not bad words just a smidge of concern since she had taken care of her then. She didn't want her involved right now. She'd tell her about it in the morning if it was absolutely necessary.

"Leave Tara be." Sophia finally said as she ignore both hands trying to help her up and she stumbled against the bar. "Who's this other girl? Lizy?"

"Liz E. She's a friend." Chibs muttered before turning to Happy who looked at her wearily.

"I'm fine." Sophia brushed off the concern after a quick second though Kerrianne was eager to disagree with that.

"She got you good. You're bleeding." Sophia reached back and touched the spot where she felt the most pain and sure enough there was red on her fingers when she did. It would open up again, she thought.

She let out a frowned. This was so dumb.

"Fine. Just don't bother Tara like I said." She reminded them and Chibs went back to instructing the Enforcer on what he needed to do. "I'll call her, you go fix the problem."

A small twitch in Happy's stance had Sophia wanting to ask him what he was actually going to do. He didn't hurt women, she knew that. They had been over that but what could he do to someone who had so readily hurt a member of the family. Chibs' family but still, there were only so many options for people like them.

Sophia looked to the woman who had hit her. She remembered her. The stilettos were a dead giveaway but so was her face.

This was not going to end well. She could feel it.

She left it alone as the minutes ticked away and they made her move into the back behind locked doors so that she could sit and be worked on in peace though she did have a few choice words she wanted to say to Akira, Chibs and Kerrianne but all of them were missing apart from Kerrianne who had chose to keep her company while they waited on this new friend.

"What's with you Scotties and the head injuries?" A rather cheerful voice peeked through the quiet after ten more minutes.

She had a dyed head of dark hair. Though Sophia wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't blonde at some point. She looked to like to mess around with her hair plus she had some cool footwear on over her jeans and the scrub top that she had probably forgotten to change out of.

This was Liz E.

Huh. The one thing she can say within first being introduced to her was that she certainly knew a lot. That might be good for the both of them. Sophia needed some answers. Perhaps she could help with a few and who knows she might as well get on with someone who was not seeking to hurt her - yet.

Happy was not good with a lot of things. Mostly things that related to women which made the fact that he was about to have to deal with one that did annoying shit that much more irritating.

He grabbed The Problem as Chibs had put it, with a gruff "Let's go" and pushed her outside. He ignored everyone who was watching him closely as he kept moving through the gate, his grip on the girls arm tightening by the second.

When he finally let go and she stared up at him with that pathetic look on her face.

"You have a real piece of work of friends. Girls that is."

"That ain't your concern." He growled.

"Why because I actually did something? She is..."

Happy moved forward without hesitation and forcible made the girl back into bars of the gate. "Shut up. You don't know nothing. You don't say nothing. Don't come back here or else a few scratches will be the least of your worries."

He was extra hot by the time he strolled into the back where Liz E was fixing up Sophia up. They were laughing. He didn't go in but he felt calm by the sound of it. That was interesting. He wondered what would happen if she met the other one. He backtracked from that thought, two of them was enough all three or four if he counted Akira in that equation would smell trouble.

Not bad though. Trouble all the same.

Women. He huff, they always spelled that. Didn't mean he could stay away from them even if he tried. He recalled something his ma told him just last week when he had stopped by during dinner. "Someday you're gonna get hit by a good one that you're gonna forget about all the crap the other fools got you into. You can count on it."

He laughed then and he still didn't believe that but he loved his ma and wasn't going to disagree. Her words had never strayed him too far.


End file.
